Why Stiglitz joined the Bastards
by Fire Black Dragon
Summary: Soon to be Revised/ updated Late March 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Plan and simple: **I wanted to do my views on why Hugo even joined the Bastards. What made him so all psycho and kill thirteen officers and why he hates Hellstrom before he whipped him to death.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the Bastards, Inglorious Bastards (2009), I only own the OFC Minna and a little of the plot which you never seen in the movies. TADA!!

* * *

**School: **He noticed her first while in class. Her uniform pressed neatly against her thin built frame, as her nice long legs were tucked underneath one another, right ankle over left like a lady. Her long dirty blonde hair was pulled tight into a bun as school rules follow. He wonders how long her hair is, is it thin or thick? But his eyes goes from her hair to her eyes as he sees the most beautiful crystal clear gems from a glance across the room. It's a shame his best friend notices her too.

**Telling: **I'm thinking of asking her out." His friend said. "You think she'll say yes?" He remains silent as he always does. Grabbing his bag off the desk after the class leaves and there the only ones left. He shrugs in an unsure way but answers "Don't know." As anger and jealousy boils in him as he watches his best friend leave and goes to chase down the blonde girl they have their eyes sought out for.

**What to do:** "He asked me out today." She says with sparkle in her eyes. "I said yes, were going to see a movie. Hugo are you even listening to me?" The girl asked her friend as she was telling him. "Ja, I am Minna." She stared at him, her friend has been acting funny lately. "I've got to go get ready. Bye." "Auf wiedersehen" He replies as she goes off and runs to her house after he walks her home like he does every day. He thinks he barley heard her.

**Monday:** Nobody wants to go to school on a Monday. No matter what country your from. But Minna did. Hugo missed her that day and all weekend. In fact he hasn't heard from her nor his friend how their date went. But when he was looking forward to walking her home he came into her classroom. He was there too, almost forgetting they share their Mondays together. "Ready to go?" He asks her as his friend was getting ready. "Oh." She says as if she's surprised for him to even be there. "Hugo, I'm sorry but Dieter is going to walk me home today." She says as he notices her put her hand in to his friends as they walk towards the door. "See you later, man." Dieter says as he pats Hugo's shoulder and walks out of the door with Minna. "Ja, see ya."

**Month: ** It's been over a month and all Hugo learned was that Minna was now Dieter's girlfriend. Girlfriend. He was his best friend and knew he liked her. But no. He had to say it was OK to ask her out and stay in the back crowd. Minna hasn't even spoken to Hugo at all. And when she did during their Friday's classes they would only talk about Dieter and her plans for the weekend. As well with Dieter being in the room he'll talk to her and leaving Hugo hanging.

**Watching:** He'd seem them kiss. A lot. Anger boiled his as his hands clench. He just wanted to punch Dieter's face ad whisk away Minna and Longley kiss her as they do in the children's fables and silly romance novels he sees his mother reads. He can't stand his friend no more. It's even more disgusting watching them shove their tongues down their throats when they were at school. He wanted himself be the one shoving his tongue down her throat and have Dieter watch.

**Rain: ** It was Spring. And in Germany spring was nothing but beautiful lush fields awaking from the cold winter's sleep. But today it was raining and Hugo was stuck working outside so the women can stay dry indoors as he moved cargo from the side of the building to inside the storage hut. The sky dark grey as his eyes as he notices a darker shadow moving towards the building from the street. As it moved closer Hugo notice it was human and not any human. Minna. She was running fast. Once Hugo saw her coming towards him he stopped moving the heavy sack he was caring and place it down. At the same time he saw Minna skidded to a halt not five feet away from him. She was shaking and he could tell It wasn't from being cold, it was warm out anyway. "Minna?" He asked as he moved forward and his hands were placed at her shoulders. She looked up to him. He could tell from the redness in her eyes the water down her checks weren't from the rain. Without warning she moved quickly into him and grabbed his coat labels and held onto him. His arms wrapped around her securely as his eyes widened is surprise. "Minna?" he whispered. "I-I-saw h-im wi-th h-er." She said shaky as she buried her face harder into his chest. "Who did you see?" Hugo said sternly. "Die-ter an-d Lis-a" Minna said with a rack of snobs. "the-y we-re kis-sing." Hugo just hold her tighter as he put his head on top of hers as he let her cry in the rain.

**Kiss: **They were sitting on his bed as they worked on another report issued from their reading teacher. Minna never spoke to Dieter again and Hugo kissed his friendship with him good bye. They were reading passages from their recent novel as they took notes on the chapters. Something stirred in Hugo as he listened to her lovely voice read over the words with grace. But he wanted her to shut up at the same time. He then lightly placed his hand on her book and lowered it so it. "Hugo what are-" she was cut off as Hugo pressed a finger against her lips "shhh". "Hugo?" He latched the book from her hands and flung it against the floor making a thump sound. Looking like a deer in headlights her blue eyes widen as Hugo leaned over her. He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her cheeks which were forming a light hint of pink. "Hugo?" He then stayed silent as his lips downed to hers.

**Uniform****:** He had her thin legs wrapped around his waist tight as he banged her against the wall. His teeth biting hard around her neck commanding her and making her his. Her harsh moans of pleasure raised in volume as he thrusted harder against her. His uniform from the army was scrapping against her skin hard making the wool cloth unbearable but at the same time heightened the mind of lust. He then pounced them sleeves along their bed as he finished themselves off. As Minna panted under her fiancée she had to agree what girls said at school. Guys are defiantly hotter in uniform.

**Rape:** He came home late one evening from another round of excessive duties. After being away for three weeks and received nothing but countless letters from her, Hugo wanted nothing more than to wrap himself in her and showed how much he missed her. But when he reached his apartment door he noticed it was already opened. At the lock, it was damaged with splintered wood like someone shot at it. Fearing for the worse he charged into his home and ran calling for his love. Once he got to the corner of their kitchen he notice her lying on the ground. Blooded, and bruised. Her skirt was thrown somewhere across the room and the dark bruises were worse around her naked thighs. Her shirt was torn showing her breasts that we slashed as if someone took a knife and sliced her. She then turned her head once Hugo knelt down and held her. Whispering she moaned in pain "Hell-str-om, he-he-he." but couldn't continued as she cried so hard in her life on to his chest. Something inside Hugo finally snapped.

**Thirteen:** Not too long ago she went missing. Hugo searched everywhere for Minna but his love was kidnapped somewhere. After her attack he went crazy and crazier when he went out to get supplies to fix her she was gone. And the apartment showed signs that she did put up a fight. Every day and night Hugo took his vengeance on thirteen officers that didn't help him at all at finding his woman. And when he got to Hellstrom's office to do him next. They were ready with irons and chains.

**Raine: **Gunshot erupted inside the holding cell. Not looking up he continued smoking the butt of his cigarette. A man came forward in front of his cell door. Looking up, he notice nine men around his cell all with guns. Their leader came up closer to his cell. "Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz?" He questioned as Hugo nodded silently. "Name's Aldo Raine and these are the Bastards. Ever hear of us?" He nodded with a stern look. Raine continued "We just wanna say were a big fan of your work when it comes to killing Nat-zis." A groan was heard a one of the Bastards shot a still alive Nazi, over Raine's thick southern accent. "I think you show great talent. And I pride myself for having an eye for that kind of talent." Now walking up against the bars he said in a low voice. "But your state as Nat-zi killer is still amateur. We all came here to see if you wanna go Pro?" Hugo then nodded to his agreement.

* * *

With this out it makes me want to write a Stiglitz/OFC story that will continue with this one. But that won't be for a whiles. So enjoy this one-shot chapter and read other stories to enjoy yourself

-FBD-


	2. must read: Off the grid no more

Author's Note March 3, 2013

Hello my darling readers, young and old, story alertest or just are finding this story. This is a notification to let you know that I'm deeply sorry for my long absence. Since working multiple jobs and finishing my B.F.A. these past years, I've basically been off the grid when it came to updating or writing new stories.

So that said and done, when I finish my B.F.A. in late March 2013, I will be putting up a poll on my account o which story I should update or create. This poll will be up for a while (1-2 months) so I can have time to get a story them going for each story I post on the poll. I feel as though, my work isn't bad but it need some serious updating.

As such which means over the next few months, my stories will be taken down for a short while so I can update them and clear any old author notes. Thank you for being loyal and for those who are a alerter and are thinking of following me, keep me as a author alert, not a story alert since all my stories will be taken down and updated over time.

Peace and Love,

Fire Black Dragon


End file.
